When manufacturing products, such as aircraft for example, some of the parts (referred to herein as “objects”) of the product are fabricated to have desired shape. Fabrication of objects may include processes such as bending, rolling, pressing, etc., that are used to form a desired contour on a surface of the object. For example, a sheet of material for a fuselage section or wing section of an aircraft may be pressed or otherwise formed until an inner or outer surface of the material has a desired contour. During the fabrication process, it may be desirable to periodically measure a surface of the object so that the object's final shape is exact as possible. One way to measure an object's surface is with photogrammetry. In photogrammetry, a camera captures images of a surface, and the images are processed to determine an object's geometry. Another way to measure the shape of an object's surface is with a laser projector. A laser projector uses a laser device to reflect laser beams off of different points along a surface of an object, and measures the angles for each of the points.
When measuring the surface of large objects, such as a fuselage or wing section of an aircraft, traditional photogrammetry or laser projector techniques may be too slow. This unfortunately slows down the overall manufacturing process. Therefore, manufacturers continue to look for ways to efficiently measure large surfaces so that production timelines can be met.